Thanks?
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Everyone practices before confessing to someone. And everyone expects an answer. A yes or no. But what about a simple...thank you? One-shot! Enjoy it! I'll ypdate other stories soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **So I'm still writing the chapter for my other story, but I had this really good idea, so I'll be updating Wednesday or Friday. ..but here you go, a one-shot!**

 **ENJOY!**

"What is she doing?" Crane asked as he and the rest of the five peeked into the training hall.

"Is she really going to do it?" Mantis said. Viper nodded with a squeal.

"Are you serious? Did she practice what she was going to say?"

"Oh, yes. Like a thousand times in front of a mirror" Viper replied to Monkey's question. The four continued to watch Tigress walk towards the panda who was practicing his kicks and punches in one side of the hall.

"Hey Po" _Now, just like you practiced Tigress,_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Tigress" She smiled, it was like she planned, now it was her turn to-

"Have you heard about this new kung fu move that makes you invisible?" Tigress widen her eyes. Retreat! Or maybe if she just gave a short reply her plan could go back to how it was.

The five could sense that that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Uhh, no. But-"

"Oh, well its really cool! Because you are supposed to make this side kick with a series of hits that will..." Tigress glanced at the door, where she knew her friends would be.

'I'll do it tomorrow' She mouthed. But the five knew better, tomorrow would not come. It was a miracle that she was doing it today. They all shook their heads and made hand motions towards Po. Tigress just pouted but when back to the panda, who was still talking.

"And yeah, so its awesome" He concluded. Tigress put on a small smile.

"Hey Po" She began. She took a deep breath,

 _'I really like you, and its okay if you don't like me. I hope we can still be friends. Force a smile and wait for his reply.'_ She reminded herself. But the moment she opened her mouth and looked to his eager eyes, she went blank. She wanted the words to come out.

"Yes Ti?"

 _'Come on now! You are Master Tigress! And these are just stupid emotions!'_ She told to herself. She took a deep breath,

"Po, I like you" She spoke loud and extremely fast. Po widen his eyes. And the rest of the five who were watching were agape; they couldn't believe she actually said it, sure it wasn't like she planned and she said it straightforward, but she got the main idea down.

"Uhh, thanks?" He replied, Tigress turned around and started walking out of there. The five just watched her leave, while Po stood there, frozen. They all hurried towards Po.

"What was that!?" Viper yelled.

"Did I really just said 'thanks'?" Po mumbled. The guys nodded.

"Should I do something about it?" He asked, looking mostly at Viper.

"Of course! Go and talk..and for God's sake, don't say Thank you!" The rest snickered.

"Yeah, sorry about that...I just...froze up" Po replied, rubbing the back of his neck and heading out to find the feline.

 **Soo, did you like it? Not sure if I should continue it, depends on you! Review! !**

 **-peace out:)**


	2. Chapter 2 you're welcome

**Author's note:**

 **hahahaha you guys are cute. Did you really thought I was going to leave something like that? Did you thought I wasn't expecting you guys to say you want me to continue? Ahhh...you guys are adorable...**

 **But you gotta be kidding me though...you guys actually liked it? That's so cool! Mostly because hey, to those who mentioned 'poor person who got that reply' well, thing is, someone did actually got that reply...THS GIRL! I wrote this fic months ago when that happened...and I guess that's why I just ended it that way you know?**

 **But wow...your reviews are making me laugh so much! No one knew I could write cliffhangers like that huh! Well...**

 **Here's part two... the cliche chapter;)**

It is said that the Sacred Pool of tears can help to those who need it. It is also said that it reveals the truth to those who seek answers. Finally, it is said that it's also a place where one can get their frustration out.

Just like Tigress was currently doing.

She was bending down on her knees, looking at her reflection on the pool of Tears. The sight of the water calmed her down. Maybe because she didn't wanted to disrupt the serenity of this place. If it was the peach tree, then maybe she would have started to grumble and throw punches at the air. But in this place, it was almost an obligation to remain calm.

She sighed, her tail was caressing the floor back and floor, almost as if it were wiping the dust off it. Her hands were clenching into fist and then slowly becoming undone.

Wasn't she supposed to feel relaxed? Wasn't she supposed to feel better now that he knew? She didn't. If anything, she felt more confused. Thank you? She growled. What kind of answer was that? thanking her for what? She just cracked her knuckles.

"Stupid panda," she muttered. He coudn't have said anything else, could he?

 _He was supposed to tell me something else...right? Something as in "I like you too" or a "Oh, I'm sorry but...". But no. He just had to make it more complicated._

She stopped rambling, if she continued, it would bring her a headache. And come to think about it, she didn't have to do anything else. But Po didn't have to do anything else either, that's probably what bothered her. The simplicity he had.

* * *

Po dashed out of the training hall, his eyes darting to every single place outside in hopes to see Tigress there.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he kept yelling at himself.

"Way to ruin it Po. Now she thinks you don't like her..." he muttered to himself as he went to the Peach tree. But as soon as he took the first ten steps, he saw that the place was empty, the only things there were the peach petals falling peacefully to the ground. He groaned and headed back.

He was beyond mad at himself right now..and nervous. he always hoped that the feline would return his feelings. However, he never expected her to be the one to confess. Not when she is always to firm and concealed when it comes to feelings. So it got him off guard hearing those words coming out of her mouth. It shocked him. It paralyzed him. It made him almost faint and have a heart attack. So what was he supposed to say in a moment like that.

"Thank you." Yeah, it was polite, short, and well, it was the word at the top of his head. But soon after it came out, he realized the big mistake he just did. And now as he continued searching the feline thorugh the barracks and the kitchen, all the answers he could have said came flooding to his mind.

His searches were unsuccessful. Which made him think of all the other places. It was either the hall of heroes or the palace arena. but he doubted the second option since it was cloudy with tiny drops of rain and Tigress once mentioned how that kind of weather really bothered her. In case you are wondering why, she said that it was because if she used something to cover up, she would get extremely warm. But if she didn't, her fur would get really...frizzy.

So Po went to the Hall of heroes. He silently opened the door and stepped inside. Automatically his eyes spotted the feline, she was just standing up and about to head out. Her eyes looked up and met his. They widened and a flash of panic crossed through them.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she responded. She stood there, trying to see what he was doing here. He wasn't searching for her, right? but then again, the possibility that he actually came here to read the thousand sacred scrolls was really low. Yet, she didn't know what she was expecting. The feline only continued to remain silent. And the panda just kept looking at her.

"Okay, I don't want things to be awkward between us, so let's pretend that what I said never happened, alright?" Tigress said in more of a commanding tone than a question. That was the only plan Tigress came up with. However, if it were her decision, she wouldn't want him to forget. To just throw what she said aside. Because it took her courage to open up and say it. It took her a lot of well...everything. And just for him to say something like _'oh, sure, I'll just forget it'_ , is like throwing all that away.

But to this point there weren't a lot of options. And she didn't want to have Po act more awkward with her than he usually was. So it was an eye for an eye. Her hands were resting on her hips, waiting for another... 'Okay, thanks'. But it actually never did. The panda seemed to be searching for something to tell her.

"Po, it's fine. You don't have to like me back," She offered, trying to stop him from saying something out of pity. That would have set her off edge.

"Wait, no Tigress. I do!" Tigress took a step back in shock.

"What?"

"I like you too," Po answered. Suddenly realizing how hard it must have been for Tigress to confess. Tigress blinked. Almost as if Po had said something that just couldn't be done.

"You _like_ me?" She asked... to herself. Now her mind was spinning. She understood nothing. Nothing made sense.

"Then why did you say thanks?" She said as she narrowed her eyes at the panda. Po blushed and began to rub the back of his neck.

"I...frozed up? You caught me off guard...so I...improvised!" Tigress raised at eyebrow and smirked at the panda, who she could tell was lying. She wasn't going to put him on the spot though.

"Then...thanks for telling me that," She answered with a smirk and slowly walking past him, trying to stiffle a laugh as she saw the panda stare at her with a confused look.

Po smiled once he heard small chuckle from the feline. He ran after her and caught up to her side.

"Haha, nice one." Po said sarcastically with a grin on his face. Tigress rolled her eyes and opened the door to go outside and to the barracks, or the kitchen...

"You owed it to me," Tigress whispered, holding the door open for the panda to walk behind her. Tigress and Po made their way to the barracks with smile on their faces, as they absent-mindely, began to hold hands...

 **Hehehehe, how's that for an ending my lovies! (yep, made up that word.) Review! Hahahaha, and thank you so much for your reviews! ㈆0**

 **-peace OUT!**


End file.
